The invention relates to a conference audio system comprising a plurality of delegate units, each delegate unit having a delegate loudspeaker and/or a delegate microphone.
More specifically, the invention relates to such a conference audio system further comprising a control means for distributing audio signals from at least one of the delegate microphones or another sound source to a plurality of the delegate loudspeakers, the plurality of delegate loudspeakers generating a common audio atmosphere, and delay means operable to add a time delay on the audio signals. Furthermore, the invention relates to a process for distributing audio signals in a conference audio system and a respective computer program.